<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarred by 107thInfantry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324586">Scarred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry'>107thInfantry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarred [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers get back together and allow Spider-Man to join them in training. They see Peter and don’t expect him to be so young... or so incredibly scarred.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scarred [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter practically skipped into the training room. It was his first day as part of the avengers after they had gotten back together. Well, he wasn’t exactly one of them yet, but they had agreed to train him! It was certainly a step in the right direction.</p><p>“Hi!” Peter squeaked upon seeing everyone gathered on the other side of the room. They looked oddly casual in their workout clothes, and he suddenly remembered that this was the first time they’d seen him maskless.</p><p>“Damn it, Tony. How old is he?” Steve whispered</p><p>“We’re just training him. Keeping him off the streets.”</p><p>“Just because most of us started young doesn’t mean he should,” added Natasha.</p><p>“He’s been fighting a few years. Just give him a chance,” said Tony. “Hey, kid, get over here!”</p><p>Peter trotted to them like an over eager puppy. “I’m almost eighteen, Mr. Stark. I’m not a kid.” The way he pouted did nothing to support his point.</p><p>“Well, go get changed. We’re going to test you a bit today.”</p><p>As Peter jogged to the locker room, Clint made a face. “He’s too immature. What if he gets hurt and we have to take care of him?”</p><p>It was then that Peter emerged from the lockers without a shirt. He was muscled and wiry, but that was not what they noticed. Long scars stretched across his chest. Dots of mangled flesh marked where bullets had hit. Most notably, a few stitches held the flesh on his shoulder together.</p><p>“So, what are we doing today? I’m up for anything as long as you stay clear of my shoulder. I’ll tell ya, don’t go after a contract killer that can throw knives. They’re the absolute worst...” Peter stopped when he saw their expressions. “Guys?”</p><p>“I got you a suit to protect you,” Tony finally responded. “but you still look like hell, kid.”</p><p>“You found me after a few months, and besides, it’s not like the baddies don’t know what armor piercing bullets are. And there was that time with The Vulture. And that octo dude. And that misunderstanding with Deadpool. He’s a pretty cool guy once you get to know him. Whatcha doing, Nat?”</p><p>“Memorizing names. Keep going.”</p><p>“That’s a solid no from me, man. None of them got away. Y’all have scars. I’m not sure why this is any different.” Peter’s eyes were too old. </p><p>Steve broke the silence after a moment. “It isn’t. Get on the mat. Standard rules.”</p><p>“Oh! I’ve never tried wrestling before!” The childish light was back in him.</p><p>Clint went up into the rafters to watch. He had kids. Kids shouldn’t look like that. Nat found him there and lay a comforting arm over his shoulders. </p><p>“He chose this, you know. Not like us,” she started.</p><p>“Did he? You should hear him talk about responsibility. Does he feel like he has a choice?”</p><p>They watched the scarred boy take down Cap over and over again. It was an ever changing dance that always ended the same way.</p><p>“We‘ll make sure he does. Give it time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>